Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn)
Algemene info Echte naam: Bestand:Norman Osborn (head).jpg|Norman Virgil Osborn Aliassen: Iron Patriot, Bestand:Green Goblin (Norman Osborn).jpg|Green Goblin *Captain Flag Pin (genoemd door Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 Herkomst of krachtbron: Als Green Goblin de Goblin serum, als Iron Patriot zijn Harnas. Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: File:Avengers Initiavive number 1.jpeg|50-State Initiative http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_28 File:Avengers (Dark Avengers) (Earth-616).jpg|Dark Avengers File:Cabal (Dark Illuminati).jpg|Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) File:Daredevil 102.jpg|Enforcers (werkgever) File:Gaunt 001.jpg|Guaunt (Mendel Stromm) (partner) File:HAMMER Logo.jpg|H.A.M.M.E.R. File:DarkReignBolts001.png|Thunderbolts *Oscorp http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 Eerste optreden: File:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 14.jpg|Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July, 1964) Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Steve Ditko Overige: De Green Goblin is een van de grootste vijanden van Spider-Man. Bedacht door Stan Lee en Steve Ditko. Hij verscheen voor het eerst in Amazing Spider-Man #14. In totaal hebben verschillende personen het alter ego van de Green Goblin aangenomen. De bekendste (mede door de Spider-Man film uit 2002) is de originele en huidige Green Goblin, de industrieel Norman Osborn. Van Norman werd jarenlang gedacht dat hij dood was (langer zelfs dan bij andere “gestorven” superschurken die later toch niet dood bleken te zijn). De Green Goblin is als superschurk het meest berucht vanwege zijn moord op Spider-Mans vriendin Gwen Stacy. Dat leverde hem ook de titel van Spider-Mans gevaarlijkste tegenstander op. Naast de andere Green Goblins verschenen later ook een paar op de Green Goblin gebaseerde vijanden zoals de Hobgoblin en de minder bekende Demogoblin. De originele Goblin was Norman Osborn, een meedogenloze industrieel die samen met Dr. Mendell Stromm een groot bedrijf had opgezet. Na zich van Dr. Stromm te hebben ontdaan om geheel controle over het bedrijf te krijgen, ontdekte Norman een experimentele formule voor een kracht- en intelligentieversterkend serum. Toen Norman dit serum probeerde te maken ontplofte het in zijn gezicht. Het mengsel gaf Norman inderdaad verhoogde kracht en intelligentie, maar dreef hem uiteindelijk tot waanzin. Osborn nam hierna de identiteit aan van de Green Goblin: een geheel in groen en paars geklede superschurk gebaseerd op een monster waar hij tijdens zijn jeugd bang voor was. Door zijn misdaden liep hij al snel Spider-Man tegen het lijf. Om Spider-Man beter te kunnen bevechten bouwde Norman de beroemde Goblin Glider waarmee hij door de lucht kon reizen, en verschillende andere wapens zoals zijn bekende pompoen-granaten, razorbats en handschoenen die energieschoten afvuurden. Na ontdekt te hebben dat Peter Parker Spider-Man was, ontvoerde Norman hem en onthulde tevens zijn eigen identiteit. De twee vochten, waarbij Norman werd verslagen en zijn geheugen verloor. In een poging Normans waanzin te beëindigen verbrandde Peter het Green Goblin-kostuum. De Goblin-persoonlijkheid liet Norman echter niet los, en stak uiteindelijk weer de kop op. Hij ontvoerde Norman Spider-Mans vriendin Gwen Stacy en vermoordde haar door haar van de George Washington Bridge te gooien. Hierop vond het laatste gevecht plaats tussen Spider-Man en de Green Goblin, waarbij Norman werd doorboord door zijn eigen Goblin Glider. Hierna werd hij jarenlang doodgewaand. De Green Goblins ware identiteit werd publiekelijk bekend gemaakt na een grondig onderzoek gedaan door de Daily Bugle. Hierop werd Norman gearresteerd en ging naar de gevangenis, voor de eerste keer in het 40-jarig bestaan van de Green Goblin. Norman had echter een plan klaar voor als dit zou gebeuren. Hij huurde de Scorpion in om Peters tante May te ontvoeren en Peter zo te dwingen hem te helpen ontsnappen. Daarna stelde Norman het Sinister Twelve team samen om Spider-Man te verslaan. Toen de Sinister Twelve werden verslagen, ging Norman er vandoor. In de controversiële verhaallijn “Sins Past” werd onthuld dat kort voor haar dood Gwen Stacy en Norman Osborn een affaire hadden, en Gwen een tweeling kreeg. Na Gwens dood nam Osborn de kinderen mee naar Europa en noemde ze Gabriel and Sarah. Door toedoen van de Goblin formule die Norman op zichzelf had gebruikt werden de kinderen veel sneller ouder dan normaal. Gabriel en Sarah dachten dat Peter hun vader was en hun moeder had gedood. Peter wist Sarah uiteindelijk te overtuigen van de waarheid, maar Gabriel niet. Gabriel nam de identiteit van een alternatieve Green Goblin genaamd de "Grey Goblin" aan en bevocht Spider-Man. Bij het gevecht verloor Gabriel zin geheugen en vertrok met Sarah naar Europa. Krachten: Het serum dat Norman Osborn, en later zijn opvolgers, veranderde in de Green Goblin gaf hem toegenomen (maar niet bovenmenselijke) intelligentie en gelimiteerde superkracht. Later nam Normans kracht toe tot ongeveer hetzelde niveau als dat van Spider-Man. Verder beschikt de Goblin over toegenomen reflexen, snelheid en bescherming tegen verwondingen. Osborne is ook in staat snel te genezen van normaal dodelijke verwondingen (dit werd echter pas later geïntroduceerd als verklaring hoe Norman zijn verwondingen door de Glider overleefde). Als de Iron Patriot heeft hij dezelfde krachten als Iron man. Wapens en accessoires: Naast over het serum beschikt de Green Goblin over een groot arsenaal aan wapens en gadgets. Het bekendst is de Goblin Glider, een eenpersoons luchttransportmiddel met snelheden tot 300 mijl per uur en erg manoeuvreerbaar. Norman is bovendien erg bedreven in genetica, robotica en chemie. Zo ontwierp hij pompoen-achtige granaten als wapens en verscheidene gifgassen. Als de Iron patriot heeft hij verschillinde harnassen 'ge-erft' van Tony Stark en H.A.M.M.E.R. strijdkrachten. Data *jan 2010: Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) steelt gegevens uit een Oscorp gebouw waarop te zien is dat Norman Osborn expirimenteert op een onschuldige man. Osborn probeert de stick met gegevens terug te halen maar Spider-Man weet als Peter Parker deze via het internet eerst te verspreiden. Osborn durft Peter niks aan te doen in zijn "burger outfit" omdat hij bang is voor de publieke opinie http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 Bestand:Heimdall overtuigt Ares van zijn fout om Osborn te vertrouwen (Siege-2).jpg|april 2010: Heimdall (Rig-Heimdall) overtuigt Ares van zijn fout om Norman Osborn te vertrouwen. http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_2 Bestand:Ares valt Osborn aan vanwege zijn verraad aan Ares (Siege-2).jpg|April 2010:Ares valt Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) aan vanwege zijn verraad aan Ares http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_2 Bestand:Sentry valt Ares aan om Osborn te beschermen (Siege -2).jpg|april 2010: De Sentry (Robert Reynolds) valt Ares aan om de Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) te beschermen. http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_2 *Discuseer verder op het forum *Green Goblin op MDP Niet te verwarren met: *Green Goblin (Harold Osborn) *Green Goblin (Barton Hamilton) *Hobgoblin *Grey Goblin (Gabriel Stacy) *Iron Patriot (Robot) Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de Dark Avengers Categorie:Lid van HAMMER Categorie:Lid van de Thunderbolts Categorie:Lid van de Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) Categorie:Lid van de 50-State Initiative Categorie:Medewerker van Oscorp